


Don't I Know

by Senket



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a novelist, where does Shigure get his inspiration from? Perhaps rather close to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't I Know

" _I hate you! I hate you hate you hate you!" The boy screamed, fists clenched and shaking. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "Get the hell out of my life!"_

_The blond stared at him a long time, saying nothing, moving less. Aquamarine orbs flickered, and the life in them died again. His life had been brightened by the creature, and- for once- he felt he could breathe, but it seemed that they weren't meant to be. He dropped his gaze to the floor, turning. Everything was so cold now. He left the room, and the door slid shut behind him with nothing more than a whisper of wood sliding over wood._

_Stumbling back, the werewolf screwed his eyes shut, fists uncurling. His hands moved to his arms, fingers tightening painfully, and he sniffled once, stumbling to the floor. Shivers racked his body, pain crackling out from his heart, self-destructive thoughts invading his mind. 'Why?' he asked himself. 'Why does it always turn out this way? Why!'_

_The pain was too much and he was soon howling from it._

_The blond outside froze at the sound, wanting to run back, wanting to hold the supernatural boy in his arms until their pain stopped- and yet he knew he could never return._

Shigure snapped the manuscript shut as he heard footsteps, pen caught between the pages as a bookmark. He glanced up in time to catch sight of his red-eyed cousin, the teenager looking down at him suspiciously. "Honda-san wants you in the kitchen," he muttered roughly, hands nestling themselves in his pockets as he turned and walked away. Shigure watched the boy leave, eyes trained on the two-toned bracelet jangling against his wrist.

The boy had changed, Honda had changed, Yuki had changed, things between them had changed… But not enough. No, because… Kyou was still closed off and it seemed he always would be.

The cursed man turned in his chair and reopened the text, penning in the last words.

_The werewolf would never accept his form, and the damage it could cause to others. And so, regardless of the love Yvon felt, the tears he'd lost on the cursed brunet, the nights he'd spent keeping him locked up when all he wanted was to set him free, nothing would ever change enough. Kemp would never allow anyone to stay close to him, and would live for eternity—alone. Yvon whimpered dryly, then cut the sound off with a rough shake of his head. He breathed deeply to steady himself and walked away._

_'Why..?'_


End file.
